Life and Times of Teenage Superheroes
by Equanox
Summary: A new group of young superheroes defend the world against an intergalactic threat! All while juggling school life! It IS quite interesting if I do say so myself, but you can be the judge of that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I'm doing an OC Contest for my upcoming fic, "Life and Times of Teenage Superheroes" There will be six positions available.**_

_**I will reveal the plot at a later time but for now let's get to the OC Form.**_

_**Name: **_

_**Alias:**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Additional Information:**_

_**Thanks and send in those OC's!**_


	2. OC Winners

_**The Winners of the OC Contest are:**_

_**009- Wesley Campbell**_

_**Rogue4ever- Corinthia Tellerman**_

_**Lady Epicness- Mara Vexx**_

_**Gordhanx- Xander Allerdyce**_

_**FresianFire- Charlotte Baker**_

_**BlackBelt- Ally Rose**_

_**Celphius- Kyra Sycuse**_


	3. The New Dawn

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice, nor do I own most of the characters, except, and you'll see him later, my character**_

"This will go down in my book of most expected days ever." Condor said to Batman as they quickly rushed to defeat Clayface, so that they could get to the Ceremony of Inducting new super heroes. "Stay focused, we have to get to the ceremony in one piece." Batman instructed as he jumped out of the way of Clayface, "Just give up, you can't win." Condor said to the monster as it shot clay from its finger tips, grabbing Condor by the leg, and thrashing him about. "Little Help Batman!" Condor hollered as Batman threw multiple pellets which hit Clayface, loosening his grip on the sidekick. "Thanks, let's wrap it up!" He said as he threw oddly shaped boomerangs at Clayface. He absorbed them, and then charged at Condor. "Now!" Batman said as Condor pushed a button on a detonator and Clayface exploded into bit and pieces. "That takes care of that, now let's go." Condor said as he fired his grabbling gun and took off.

-At the Ceremony-

"Your late, you missed the announcing, but everyone is still here." Superman said as both Batman and Condor walked through the door. "Wesley, Wesley Campbell?" Condor asked. "Well if it isn't John Walker himself…" Wesley said as they greeted each other like brothers. "Hey, John this is Corinthia Tellerman, my partner." Wesley said as he introduced her. "Why hello, nice to meet you." John said. "So who's your partner?" Wesley asked. "I don't know yet, I'll go ask Mr. Man." John said as he walked up to Superman and asked him who his partner was. "Let's see…You partner is…Charlotte Baker." Superman said as he pointed towards Charlotte. "Hey, Charlotte Baker, I presume, you're my new partner, nice to meet you." John greeted her. "Hi, you can call me Lottie." Charlotte said, "You can call me Johnny.". "I trust we're all acquainted with each other." Batman said as everyone sat down. "Your first mission as a team will be a simple one, infiltrate one of the worst places on earth, you must infiltrate a Russian Gulag using stealth. You go in, get the prisoners and get out. Team one, Wesley Campbell and Corinthia Tellerman will go undercover, to infiltrate the gulag dressed as guards. Team two, John Walker and Charlotte Baker, will be back up for team one, inside the control room, where you'll let the others in. Team three, Xander Allerdyce and Mara Vexx will stand guard, and just incase anything goes wrong, team three will provide cover fire. Team four, Sara White and Kyra Sycuse will be ready to get the entire squad out. Get as much sleep as you can, because we leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Batman informed them of their first mission as they talked to each other about it.

-The next day, at the crack of dawn-

"Too early for this…" John mumbled over the loud helicopter rotor, as he put on his domino mask. "No matter what happens, we can do this." Corinthia said as she looked Wesley in the eye. "I admire your bravery in the face of danger." Wesley said as he pulled down his mask. Suddenly the helicopter stopped half a mile from the island where the gulag was. "This is as far as we can take you without being compromised." The pilot said. "What ever!" John said as he jumped out of the hovering helicopter, and into the ice cold water. "Good thing my suit is water proof…" John said as he began swimming, everyone else soon joined him, except for Charlotte who stayed in the helicopter, "Come on, If you don't jump, I'll pull you down…" John said. "I doubt it…" she said as he fired a wire that wrapped around her leg, "You doubt what?" he taunted her as he lightly tugged on the wire. "No, don't—"she was forcefully pulled down from the helicopter, and it flew off. "Let me give you all a hand." Corinthia said as suddenly waves began swirling around everyone, propelling them all towards the island. "Awesome power to have at a time like this, don't you think John…" Wesley mocked him, as he didn't have any super powers, then used multiple ores to craft a surf board, then rode the waves. "More or less…" John said as he fired a single wire and connected it to the surf board, making a water ski. "Nice…but I don't appreciate hitch hikers." Wesley said as he tried to shake John off. "Oh really…" John said as he threw pellets at Wesley, nearly throwing him off. "Dance for me!" John said as he continued to throw pellets, until they got to the island. "Okay, we're here…I wonder how you guys are going to get up that high wall…" Xander said as he easily flew along the wall. "I got this…" Ally said as she controlled the roots of the nearby trees, effectively creating steps up to the wall. "Awesome…" Wesley said as they all climbed up the wall. "You've been awfully quiet today…what's up?" John asked Kyra. "Nothing…you're doing good…" Kyra said as they all split up. "Team 1, get those uniforms…we'll get to the control room…" John said as they all carried out their missions.

-A few hours later, in the control room-

"Open up, I'm here for maintenance…" a deep voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Crap!" John whispered. "Lottie, get ready to take this guy out. "Yeah Johnny…" She said as her hands ignited with flames. "Come in!" John said as he pretended to push buttons. "Your way too short to be the operator, apparently you're supposed to be 6 foot 4…like me…" The man said as Charlotte shot flames against his back. "What the!" the man shrugged off the flames. "So HE was right after all…" The man jumped back and fiddled with his wrist. "What is he doing?" Charlotte asked. "This…" The man said as he started to GROW muscle mass. "What the hell?" John said as he grew immensely. "Bane!" John said as he took off his guard clothes. "Raaaaaaaahh!" Bane hollered as he attempted to smash John, instead destroying the controls to the gate, leaving it wide open. Charlotte constantly fired flames at him until he turned around. "Oh crap…" She said as he charged at her. "This looks like a job for…Explosive pellets…where…Oh no…" John said as he recalled his tom foolery earlier that day. "We got the prisoners! Let's go!" Wesley said over the radio. "We got some trouble!" John said. "Haa!" Charlotte yelled out as her entire body was encompassed in flames; she then tackled Bane, effectively beating him down. "I got it! Cryo pellets!" John said as he threw three light blue pellets, the hit Bane, completely freezing him, then Charlotte turned back to normal as they both jumped out the window. "Requesting Evac for the prisoners." Wesley said into the radio. "There they are!" John said when suddenly Bane jumped behind him, and punched him, sending him flying into the water, unconscious. "John!" Charlotte screamed as Wesley turned ore into rock hard gloves, and then punched Bane sending him flying back. "Corin—Mage, get him, we have to go!" Wesley said as they helicopter lowered just enough for them to jump up. "Hmph…we will meet again…" Bane said as he stood by and watched the helicopters leave. "I got him!" Corinthia said as she grabbed his unconscious body, and then placed him onto the floor. "Stay back…" Wesley said as he pinched his nose, then forcefully punched him in the stomach, John then coughed up water. "Thanks man…" He said weakly.


	4. Ambush!

_**One of your colleagues, here on Fanfiction has persuaded me into making a bonus chapter for you all, so here it is with out further delay. Also Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor the Justice League, I don't own anything.**_

Cries of agony could be heard down the hall of the Justice League base. "John…you have two fractured ribs, just lie down and stop yelling." Wesley attempted to comfort him. "It hurts when I breathe…" John said quietly. "You just lie down and get some rest." Wesley told him as he left. "Evil doesn't just lie down and rest! So why should I!" John hollered as he got up and followed him. "Where are you going anyway?" John asked as he struggled to put on his jacket. "School…just like everyone else" Wesley said. "School? Everyone else?" John frantically asked as he caught up with him. "We have to go to school…just every other person or being in this universe, knowledge is power." Wesley said as he got on his motorcycle, and John got a taxi.

-Out side the school-

"Hey Mara, I didn't see you there." John said as he nearly passed her walking inside. "Oh hey John." She simply said. "Just call me Johnny…" He said as he rushed inside before the bell rang.

-After 7 hours of boring class-

"School…its evil; I think the teachers are all evil." John said exhausted. "Indeed it is…but knowledge is still power." Wesley said. "Power is power…knowledge is knowledge." John said as Wesley got on his bike. "Well, I'll see you to—"Suddenly a beeping noise came from Wesley's pocket. "What's that eh?" John asked. "There are reports of Mr. Freeze robbing a bank near by." Wesley said as he started his bike up, and then drove away. "I'll just find my own way to get to that bank…" John said as he looked around, to find that everyone has gone home. John jumped in the bushes and pressed a button on his belt buckle. Soon, after waiting a few minutes, a hover board came down to him. "I knew I would find a reason to use alien tech, now let's see what this baby can do…" He said as he finished putting on his hero outfit.

-At the local bank-

"Condor…" Mr. Freeze said as he shot small icicles, Condor easily blocked it, using the hover board. "You can save your friends, or go after me, your choice." Freeze said as he ran off with the money from the bank, Condor jumped down from the board, and the board folded in half, then he grabbed it, and placed it on his back, and it looked much like wings.

He slowly walked inside, to find everything frozen solid. Corinthia, Wesley, and Mara, all in blocks of ice, "I got here as fast as I could." Charlotte said as she rushed in, slipping on the ice. "I can melt them all out." She said as Condor helped her up. "Okay, melt them out, and I'll try to catch up with Freeze." Condor exclaimed as he took the board off of his back, opened it, and then activated it. John flew high up, to hear fighting noises nearby. He rushed to the scene to find Xander, Ally, and Kyra fighting Mr. Freeze.

Xander punched Freeze, sending him flying into a nearby tree, when suddenly roots of the nearby trees, held Mr. Freeze down, and Kyra cut the handles of the bag holding the money, and then she swiftly grabbed it. "I got them out!" Charlotte said as she ran towards them, followed by Mara, Wesley, and Corinthia. "You're out numbered Freeze." Xander said as Freeze, froze the roots, and then broke them. "I highly doubt that." Mr. Freeze said when suddenly two silhouettes appeared behind a tree. "It's you two…" Wesley said as Sports Master, and Bane appeared, along with multiple other men.

"It's an ambush, scatter!" Condor hollered as he flew his hover board higher up, and everyone went in different directions. "Look at you, mister team captain, I'll enjoy breaking you like a branch." Bane said as he jumped up, mere inches away from John's hover board, as he continued to fly higher. Xander trucked his way through most of the bad guys, effectively knocking them out. John took out a hand full of pellets, and peppered the field, taking out some of the bad guys, Sports master threw a javelin, slightly grazing the side of the hover board, then both Ally, and Corinthia controlled the branches of the trees, and knocked out the remaining henchmen. "Dream Walker, you got this…" John said as he flew very low, as to knock Bane in the head, making him stumble slightly, then Mara focused on him, making him stop, he then collapsed. "Awesome, now take out Sports Master!" John said as Mara focused on him, only to be hit in the stomach with a dumbbell, knocking her out. "Dreamer!" John called out as he swooped down and grabbed her. "Are you okay, Vexx, wake up, Vexx!" He said as he held her close to him. "Yeah, I'm alive don't worry…" She said as they continued to fight back on the ground. Kyra knocked sports equipment out of Sports masters' hands, and then kicked him in the stomach. "You're too important to me, for you to die." John said as he looked her in the eye. "That's sweet, but we have to get that money back, and lock these people up." Corinthia said as the police arrived.

-Later that same day, around 11:00 PM-

"Hey Wesley, Mara and I are going on patrol, we'll take your shift." John said as He and Mara walked out. "H Board time…" John said as he took out his hover board, and activated it. "You take low ground, I'll go high, call me if anything goes wrong." John said. "Okay, wait…I see something…It's Mr. Freeze!" Mara said as John hovered lower. "How did he get out?" John said. "You could say…we never went in…" Bane said as he drop kicked John off of the hover board, sending him flying into a nearby building. "Do it now Freeze!" Bane said as Mr. Freeze raised his hand in the air, then suddenly, what seemed to be a blizzard came from the skies above. Freezing nearly everything, including Mara and John, "This is the start of something you probably won't understand." Bane said as he kicked John in the face, knocking him out.

To Be Continued…

_**Incase you were wondering, the person who got you this bonus chapter was none other than Lady Epicness, so thank her for this gift, also if you haven't done so already, check her out, she has great stories up, she's awesome.**_


	5. The Blizzard

_**Disclaimer: I do not young justice, or anything for that matter, also a new chapter will be posted every Saturday, so enjoy.**_

"Wake up, John…wake up!" Mara said as John awoke to find them both in a jail cell. "It is quite fitting, an eye for an eye…" Mr. Freeze said as he walked up to the cell with Bane. "…And a tooth for a tooth." Bane said. "My belt…" John said to himself, as he looked around. "Looking for this?" Mr. Freeze said as he held up his frozen belt. "Damn it…" John said as he saw his powered down hover board across from him, on the outside of the cell. Mr. Freeze then put the frozen belt down on a nearby table, and then left with Bane. "Ah…" John said as he saw a small portion of the belt buckle was unfrozen. "Hmm…" He said as he looked around and saw a small rock. "What are you doing?" Mara asked. "I got this…" John said as he tossed the rock, hitting the belt buckle, and activating the hover board. "Voice command mode: Fly Forward, full speed!" John yelled as he backed up from the bars. Then suddenly the board rammed the bars, and shattered them like ice. "Voice Command: Stand-by…" John said as it stopped. "Mara let's go…" John said as he grabbed his frozen belt, and then got on his board, and they both left through the hole in the wall.

-Out side in the middle of the street-

"What the…" John said as he looked around and found everything frozen. "John!" a voice called him from afar. "Who's there?" John said as he turned around. "It's us!" Wesley said as he and Corinthia walked through the small snow storm. "Oh, where's everyone else?" John said with a sigh of relief as he got off the hover board. "I don't exactly know, we scattered around the city, to find the source of this snow storm." Wesley said. "Oh damn…we have to find the rest of them." John said. "Corinthia, can you thaw my belt out?" John asked. "Sure thing John, but…I'm not the best with fire, so it might take a while." She said as John handed over the frozen belt. "Thank you so much…" John said. "Wesley, you go find a source of heat or something, anything." John said.

"A source of heat, you don't need that, what you need is a smile…" A strange voice came from just outside their range of vision. "Who's there?" Wesley said as he turned the ore on his belt into a spear. "A humble clown…" The Joker said as he and Black Adam appeared through the thick blanket of snow.

-Some where on the other side of the city-

"It's too cold for even the plants to survive…" Ally said as she trudged through the high snow. "Why is it that you almost never speak Kyra?" Ally asked. "I prefer to let you figure out the solutions to your own problems, also it's too cold for chit chat." Kyra said as she also trudged though the snow. "Agreed, it is quite cold." A voice came from just outside their peripheral vision. "What's that?" Kyra said. "Poison Ivy, and the ape…" Ally said as she took a defensive stance.

-Some where on a bridge in the city-

Xander and Charlotte were melting the large amount of snow as they walked along a large bridge. "Now, all that's left is the rest of the city." Charlotte said. "We can't do this by ourselves; we need to find the rest of the team…" Xander said. Suddenly Atomic Skull and Wotan appeared in front of them. "Get ready…" Xander said as they both engaged them.

"Around this time, the children should be making new friends." Mr. Freeze said as he checked his watch.

-Back with John, Wesley, Corinthia, and Mara-

"Wes…go with Corey, and find any civilians you can, and get them to safety…We'll take these fools…" John said. "I like the new nickname, Johnny…" Corinthia smiled then walked off with Wesley. "Okay…Vexx, you take this sick twisted freak, I'll get Black Adam …" John said as Mara focused on The Joker, forcing him to view the most vile, horrid images. "Like I haven't seen this before…." Joker said as he charged at her with a butterfly knife. "Then how about this…" She said as she forced beautiful images, of puppies and kittens frolicking through a meadow. "No! This is horrible! Stop!" Joker screamed as he fell to the ground, dropping the knife. "I got my bad guy…" She said as she turned to John to find him looking down on Black Adam, who was unconscious on the floor. "Wow, good job…" Mara said as they walked off together in search of food.

-Back on the bridge with Xander and Charlotte-

"You're all clowns." Atomic Skull insulted them as he was punched in the jaw by Xander, knocking him out. "Wotan, you coward!" Charlotte said as he used force fields to block all of her attacks. "I've had enough of this!" Charlotte said as her entire body was engulfed in flames. Charlotte charged at him, breaking Wotans force field, sending him flying back, into Xanders arms, then Xander threw him down, deep into the ground.

-Back with Alley and Kyra-

"You can use your powers for so much more…" Poison Ivy tried to persuade Alley, to join her, only to be met with a living tree, slamming into her, sending her flying into a thick layer of snow. "You'll regret that…" Ultra-Humanite said as he aimed his Rifle at Alley. Suddenly Kyra cut the rifle barrel, and then kicked him backwards; he then hit his head on a tree root, and fell unconscious.

-Back with Wesley and Corinthia-

"Oh great, it's Vertigo…" Wesley said as he stopped at the sight of Count Vertigo standing in the way of both Corinthia and Wesley. "Count Vertigo…" He said as Wesley got some Ore from his pocket, and turned it into a sword. "I doubt you can defeat me with a simple blade." Count Vertigo said as he used the Vertigo Effect, creating pulsing waves that beat down on both Wesley and Corinthia, making them fall over, as they were extremely dizzy. "Now Mage!" Wesley said as Corinthia used her powers, and caused an excessive amount of wind to circle around The Count, causing the snow to pile on, burying him. "Good job, I couldn't have done this without you." Wesley said. "Now, we have to find the others, and stop the cause of this blizzard." Corinthia said as she looked up towards the sky.


	6. Killer Croc

_**Disclaimer: I have to put this at the top every time, so I don't get sued, I don't own anything, nothing at all, enjoy, also check out I main man GrimmWolffe.**_

-At The Justice League HQ-

"Almost all of you are sick with a cold, but at least you got the job done." Batman said. "If we didn't have to swim through that ice cold water, this wouldn't have happened." Wesley said. "Thermo-suit…get one…" John said as he stood next to his mentor Batman. "In fact, the only ones who didn't get sick were Corinthia and John…" Batman said. "Yeah, we're awesome, we know…" John gloated. "That's why I'm sending you two on a special mission, to receive shipment of a new form of Venom, It is said to cause not just physical enhancement, but gene enhancement. To that of an animal, It is being shipped across the Ocean to Europe in the morning. Don't let that ship leave the dock." Batman said. "Aw…more missions…" John said.

-The next day, at 5:15 AM-

"Corey, you ready?" John said to Corinthia who was next to him. "Yeah Johnny boy, let's do it." She said as they sneaked onto the boat using the shadows. "Where's that Venom…" Corinthia said as she looked around for it. "I think I found it eh Corey honey." John said as he unsheathed 50 neatly packaged boxes. "Honey?" Corinthia said. "Slipped out?" John said as he cut open one of the small boxes. "A bunch of needles…" John said as he took off his glove, and carefully picked one out. "Careful…we don't need an accident…" Corinthia said. "What's this…?" John looked closely at the needle, and then took the cover off of the needle. "It's pure gold…" John said as he examined the syringe closely. "I think some one is coming, hide!" Corinthia said as she hid behind the stacks of boxes. "One second…These needles…" John looked even closer. "Hey you!" a man said as he pointed a gun at John, and opened fire. The bullets hit the boxed and poured out the new fangled Venom, John carelessly slipped on the liquid, dropping the needle. "Crap!" John said as Corinthia moved her hands in an odd motion, when suddenly a large wave crashed into the man, knocking him over board. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I think others heard the gun shots, we should go…right after I plant these…" John said as he rigged the boat with C4. "Okay, let's go…" John said as they jumped off the boat, and into the water, right as it departed. "I can faintly hear the henchmen talking…" John said as he turned back around. "Hah, mission accomplished…" Corinthia said as they both walked back onto shore. "Right about now, the timers should be beeping like crazy, and they should be jumping out of the boat…" John said as everything happened as he said it would. "Awesome…Let's go…" Corinthia said as they both walked away.

-On the docks-

"Hey what time is Corey?" John asked as they both finished changing into regular clothes. "It's 8 O'clock sharp." She answered. Suddenly a man on a skateboard rolled up to them. "Dude…" The man pointed as his sleeveless shirt. "Huh?" John was intrigued. "Your arm…" he said as John looked at his right arm, to see a needle with golden lining sticking out of his arm. "What the… how did I not notice that!" John said as he immediately pulled the needle out. "You okay?" The man asked. "My vision is blurry and I'm a bit dizzy but I'm fine…" John said as the man rolled away. "We need to get you home, now!" Corinthia said as John nearly fell over, only to be caught by Corinthia. "I'm fine…" John said as he passed out.

-Back at the Justice League HQ, in the infirmary, at 9 o'clock-

"Exhibiting signs of extreme pain, muscle mass increase, Pigment coloring, and hardened skin." A doctor said as he wrote down what he said.

-On the out side of the door-

"Let me see him!" Corinthia hollered. "This is a quarantine zone, that guy is in there because he has a suit on! You cannot go inside!" Another doctor said as he blocked Corinthia. "Just go home, and we'll tell you his status." He said as John's cries could be heard from the inside. "Fine!" Corinthia said as she stormed off. "Help me!" John yelled. "Please calm down sir!" The doctor said. "Wrraaaaaaahh!" John screamed at the top of his lungs as he broke out of the metal weights holding him down. "We need an immediate—"John swung his arm knocking out the doctor.

-Outside the HQ-

"Aaaaahh!" John screamed as he jumped a large distance from the top of the building. "John?" Corinthia yelled as he jumped away. "AAAHH!" John screamed as he rampaged through the city, and Corinthia woke up the rest of the team.

-After running and jumping for a long time, John finally got to Gotham-

"John!" Corinthia called out to John from a nearby helicopter. "RAAAHHH!" John screamed as he jumped up, and grabbed the helicopter, then dragged it down. "John no!" Wesley said as he used the ore to make a large weight, to knock John off. "Holy crap! He's huge, He at least 3x his normal size, his skin is green, he has a large tail, and he closely resembles Killer Croc…" Wesley analyzed John, and John fell from the helicopter.

"Don't hurt him!" Both Mara and Corinthia said. "Get me close to him!" Mara said to the pilot as the pilot lowered the helicopter, and Mara used her powers to calm John down, by projecting a peaceful image onto his mind. "Nice…" Corinthia said as they got John and left the half destroyed city. "It's really John…" Wesley said as he looked at John who was reverting back into a normal human.


	7. Laterns and Reptiles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or anything else, also I would like to thank Lady Epicness, and Mr. Saviour009 for explaining to me, an entirely new concept…**_

-In Mount Justice, in Mara's room-

"I seek your help Mara…" John said as he covered his scaly face with a large hood, and used a cloak to cover the rest of his body.

"John….Of course I'll help you, what is it that you need?" Mara said as she tried to look him in his slit-shaped pupils.

"I need your delicious bod—I need you to suppress my inner demons using your powers…Also…If you wouldn't mind I could use a good fu—f-f-f-futon to lie down on…I'm sorry that's the 'increase of hormones'…annoying doctors who needs them! I'll kill them all…no…I can't…we need the doctors…" John struggled to say, as he sat down and Mara used her powers to calm John down.

"Thank you, I really needed that…" John said as he walked out of her room and Wesley walked by.

"Come back anytime, it felt good helping you out like that…" Mara said as Wesley was intrigued at the choice of words they both used.

"What just…I don't want to know…" Wesley said as he kept walking.

-In the briefing room-

"John you are not cleared to go on any more missions until you get yourself in check…" Batman said as everyone else walked in.

"Bruce, come on!" John pleaded.

"No, that's final." Batman said as everyone sat down. "Team, while John is being rehabilitated, we've inducted a new temporary member to the team Batman said as a teenage wearing green walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, pleased to meet you all, my name is Barry Bleasdell, a member of The Green Lantern Corps." The new guy introduced himself, and sat down.

-After the briefing, in the helicopter-

"We have to do what again…" Barry asked.

"We have to stop an unlikely pair of villains: Solomon Grundy and Two-Face…near the—wait…there they are!" Mara said as she pointed out the unlikely pair rampaging through the streets.

"I'll take care of them!" Barry said as he jumped off the helicopter, and manifested a large spiked ball, and smashing it into Solomon.

"He sure is reckless…" Wesley said as he jumped off the helicopter after Barry.

-After everyone jumped down, and they all defeated the unlikely duo-

"It's getting late…and that was a pretty dumb thing to do Barry…" Corinthia said.

"You say dumb, I say effective." Barry said.

"Yeah…What ever…" Corinthia said as the helicopter flew back around to pick them up.

Suddenly a freakishly large blob jumped onto the helicopter, jamming its controls, making it crash. "What was that…?" Wesley said.

"I'm back, did you miss me!" The Joker suddenly jumped from behind a nearby tree and sprayed a green mist in the eyes of Wesley, making his vision blurry.

"Where's the ugly scaly one…" The Joker said as he stifled his laughs.

"How did you know about that…?" Mara said as she grabbed Jokers collar.

"Know about what?" a much deeper voice came from behind The Joker, as Bane jumped in-between them, knocking Mara down.

"Know about…me…" John's voice was heard from the shadow being cast on a nearby tree, by a street light.

"What the—" Bane was cut off by John punching him in the face, knocking him back, John then swung his tail around, hitting The Joker, knocking him unconscious.

"Holy Crap you have a tail!" both Mara and Corinthia said as John unveiled him self, throwing his cloak on the ground. To see John's dark green scaly skin, his snout like mouth area, his large long tail, his webbed hands and feet, his large muscle mass, and his height increase.

"Well well well…it look's like I have to do some alligator wrestling…" Bane said as he cracked his large knuckles.

"I'm a Crocodile…" John said as they both charged at each other.

They both grabbed each other, and Bane kneed John in the stomach, John hardly noticed as he got out of the lock, and swung his tail, knocking Bane back, slightly. Bane charged at John again and put him in a bear hug, slowly crushing John.

"We've got to help him!" Barry said.

"No! He's mine!" John said as he broke out of the bear hug, and picked Bane up, then throwing him into the nearby lake, and then jumping in after him.

"You can't beat me underwater fool…" John said as he swam faster and faster, swiftly passing by him, hitting him with his fist every time, knocking the air out of him with each pass. Soon Bane ran out of air, and John carried his unconscious body back onto the street.

John punched Bane in the stomach, forcing him to cough up the water he had swallowed.

"That was awesome!" Corinthia said as Mara used her powers to turn John back into a human. "I've been waiting for that…" John said as they all went back to Mount Justice, leaving both Bane and The Joker in the middle of the street.


	8. Big Croc, Big Car

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all, I'm poor…**_

"Okay, I need a wrench; you have a wrench on your Corey?" John asked as he worked on his hover board.

"You honestly think I carry a wrench on me at all times…" Corinthia said as Ally, Kyra, and Xander walked by.

"Where yall going in such a rush…" John said as he noticed them.

"No where, why do you ask John, okay bye…" Ally said as they ran out.

"Weird…anyway…" john mumbled as he got back to work.

-Later that day, in Mount Justice-

All of the members of the team confronted John about his transformation.

"John, don't you want to…suppress, or even get rid of those 'powers'?" Mara asked as John sat down in front of all of them while they did the same.

"Wes, Lottie, Xander, Mara, Ally, Corey, and Kyra…do you all think that…" John asked them all as they nodded.

"So you all think I should change, while I think I should embrace it, even if I can suppress the ugly side…" john said as he got up.

"What if I don't want to change, what if I like what I'm becoming…" John said as he started growing larger, and slowly ripping his clothes.

"John…John…listen…" Wesley said as everyone backed up.

"Mara do it now!" Wesley said as she tried to use her powers to calm John down only to be smacked down by John's tail.

"He's at least seven feet taller…" Xander said as every one continued to back up.

"Seven foot four…" John said in a deep voice as he jumped out of a nearby window, and ran away.

-In the briefing room-

"We have to find John before he inflicts any large scale damage." Batman said.

"He won't be too hard to find, seeing as he's a seven foot, 300 pound lizard, Charlotte, and I will take the sky, and search for him." Xander said.

"Mara and I will get low ground." Wesley said.

"Well he IS a cold blooded lizard, so we'll search any warm places." Kyra said as she took Ally and Corinthia as they all split up.

-In the skies above the city-

"I see a lot of green things, but none of them are moving at the speed of a giant lizard." Xander said as he continued to fly along side Charlotte, when suddenly a large log was sent flying at Xander, he easily dodged it, to look down and see John staring up at them.

"John come back with us, it's going to be okay…" Xander said as Charlotte radioed the others.

"I don't want to come back with you…" John snared as he jumped up to the height of both Corinthia and Xander, and then swung his arms, knocking them both out of the sky.

-Multiple hours later-

"This is where John attacked Corinthia and Xander…" Kyra said as she searched for clues.

"I'm going to try to search him out using the trees…" Ally said as she closed her eyes and stood still.

"Yeah, okay…he couldn't have been in a rush for anything, but he left as quickly as he knocked out Xander and Corinthia." Kyra said to her self as a large dark figure loomed over her.

Just as Ally opened her eyes, she saw the figure over Kyra's head.

"Kyra behind you!" Ally alerted her; she then quickly turned around to see John who was holding a car over his head, in anticipation to kill Kyra.

Ally used her powers and roots popped out from under the ground, and tied John's feet together, allowing Kyra to kick John and knock him over.

"I think he hit his head over the car…" Kyra said as she and Alley looked at him.

"Alright, we got him, let's go home…" Alley said as they both struggled to pick him up.

"How much does he weigh…?" Alley said as they got him inches off of the ground.

"I think he said 300, I'm not sure." Kyra said as they put him down to rest.

"We need a hand…" Kyra said as Xander and Corinthia started to wake up, as they were unconscious on the ground the entire time.

"I'll help out…" Corinthia said as Xander got dizzy and fell back down.

Corinthia used her powers to create a bed of air, and then slowly leaned John onto a nearby wall.

"We need an air lift over here…" Kyra said as within no time a helicopter came hovering above their heads.

"Lower the platform a little bit more." Corinthia said as they all lifted John onto a metal platform and they helicopter flew back to The Mount.

-At around 1:00 AM-

"Is John okay?" Xander said as he walked into the room to find John sleeping in his human state.

"Oh…that's good to hear…well…see…" He said was asleep at his bedside.


	9. Survival, Evil, Electricity

**Hey guys, I know I've been dead for like a month or two, I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy to type. But anyway, The Hiatus is now lifted! But this will be the final chapter…I know…It's hard for me too…Enjoy. Oh right, I almost forgot…Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"My head hurts…" Xander said randomly whilst rubbing his head.

"We still have a job to do, unfortunately" Ally said in an exhausted state.

"Hey guys. Sorry about what happened." John said walking into the room.

"Oh hey john, It's…It's…no prob—don't worry about it." Xander said nearly falling asleep.

"Oh my, you should get some sleep." Ally said, motioning him to lie down on the couch.

"Mmmm…" Xander mumbled as he plopped down and fell asleep.

Just then Mara and Wesley walked in.

"Hey John, Ally, good morning." Mara said as she sat down next to the sleeping Xander.

"Good morning all." Wesley said as he walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Wesley, have you seen Charlotte?" John asked.

"I have not." Wesley simply said.

"Well I'll be outside getting some fresh air." John left.

-Outside-

"Oh Charlotte, there you are." John said as he found her sitting outside.

"Hey John." She briefly said.

"So I—"suddenly two black vans came rolling up, and out of them came multiple people that looked like they wanted trouble.

"Get the boy!" One man said as the thugs rushed at them with oddly shaped guns.

"What is tha—"Charlotte was shocked, literally it was a taser gun.

"What the fu—"John dropped to the floor and twitched at the volts.

"Get them in the van, hurry before the rest of them get here!" The same man said.

-In an unknown location-

"What the hell…" John groaned as he looked down, to find himself tied to a chair.

"John wake up, John…"Charlotte said as she continuously tried to cut the rope with a small knife.

"Where are we Charlotte?" John asked her.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here, now!" She said finally cutting the rope and getting free, then working on Johns rope.

"Don't worry; I'll just burst out of these ropes by changing. Stand back."

"No John, this place…it suppresses both of our powers." Charlotte said as she finished cutting his confinements.

"Well thanks. I got an idea on how to get out." John said.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked him.

"See those taser weapon rack, we're going to electrocute our way out of here, and remember, no killing…" John said as he suited up.

"This looks like some advanced shit…Taser shotgun, rifle, handgun, EMP hand grenade, light machine gun; this is my dream come true." John said as he put on a vest and pads, then a helmet.

"This is pretty cool…even these little electricity capsules." Charlotte said as she put on the same clothing and protection.

"That's the ammo for the weapons. You get light machine gun, I'll get assault rifle and shotgun, we each get a single handgun, and handheld taser." John rationed all they had to work with.

"Oh holy mother of balls…" John said as Charlotte walked over to him to see a large taser sniper rifle.

"These guys are electric Nazis." John said as he grabbed it off the wall.

"Ok…army of two, no turning back. You get my back I get yours." Charlotte said as she cocked the light machine gun.

"I still think these things are badass…Let's do it—WAIT!" John said.

"Last check for the load out, to make sure we have all we need." John said as he looked all around.

"Knee, shin, elbow, and arm pads all check out good. Assault check, handgun check, sniper rifle good, EMP good, handheld check. I'm good." John said.

"Rubber kneepads, arm pads, elbow pads, and shin pads all good. Lmg looks good, Shotgun check, EMP ready, handgun and handheld check. Okay, let's go." Charlotte kicked open the door and mowed down every one she saw.

Effectively shocking everyone in the room. "Okay, we're outside now, I'll set up the sniper here, and give you cover. Only thing I'm worried about, is that they might have real guns." John said as he assembled the yellow and black bolt-action sniper rifle.

"When did you learn all this?" Charlotte asked.

"Military training comes in handy, also boot camp/boarding school." John answered.

"Right…Okay, the compound is north of here where we can get a radio signal to call for help." Charlotte said as she pointed towards a building with a large satellite on it.

"Alright go, I'll protect you from anything you don't see." John said as Charlotte walked down a set of stairs.

Charlotte started shooting at everything she saw while John picked off other snipers, and unseen threats.

John seemed to spot a helicopter, which was headed right for him. Soon missiles where headed right for him. John immediately jumped off the side of the building, landing on the hard concrete.

"I gotta get to Charlotte!" John mumbled as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"Damn it, that helicopter is coming back around…" John said as he kept running.

"Oh shit, I just remembered!" John said as he pulled one of the EMP grenades off of the vest, pressed a button, and threw it at the helicopter. It activated as soon as it came near the helicopter, destroying the controls, and sending the helicopter crashing down towards him.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" John repeated as he ran away from the falling helicopter.

Soon John hit a wall, which stopped him in his tracks, but the helicopter kept going, the rotor near inches from his face, it stopped.

"That was too damn close…" John said as he lifted his slightly cut mask, moved away from the helicopter, and caught up with Charlotte.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte asked.

"No where in particular." John replied as they both came to the compound door.

"Okay, on the count of three, I kick the door in, you rush in and shoot everyone…One…Two…Three!" John kicked the door in just as he said three, and Charlotte rushed in, immediately followed by John.

"Okay, we can radio for help now, I'll get on it." Charlotte said.

"I'll cover the entrance." John said as he got on one knee and positioned his gun at the door.

-Minutes later-

"Okay, I contacted them; they said they'll be here in 2 minutes." Charlotte said.

"There is no way in hell, that we have 5 minutes…" John said as he and Charlotte looked outside to see 4 large transport helicopters, with rope dangling from each, then multiple men roped down, they looked heavily armed.

"I'm almost out of ammo. They have real guns, and we can't use our powers…shit has hit the fan." John said.

"So what, we'll fight till the end, numbers don't matter." Charlotte said as she threw an EMP high into one of the helicopters, making it crash into another helicopter.

-BOOM-

An explosion went off, "Okay, stock up…" John said as he grabbed ammo off of the unconscious bodies.

"Get ready, here they come…" Charlotte said.

"Oh wait…here they are…" John said as their fellow team mates flew into action with the help of their trust helicopter. They easily defeated the enemy and rushed to aid Charlotte and John.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." John said as Wesley and Kyra helped him into the helped him into the helicopter.

Suddenly as the helicopter was rising off the ground, an RPG went flying towards them, sending the helicopter out of control, and into the ground.

-5 minutes later-

"Oh crap, not this again…" John said as he was dragged into a sealed room along with his friends.

"You've pestered me long enough John…" a voice came from the other side of the tinted glass.

"Let us out of here!" Kyra said.

"Oh, no no no, you're my test subjects…" The voice said as John banged on the glass along with Kyra.

"Fuck…this is all my fault, I'm so sorry guys." John apologized to everyone.

"It's not your fault, but I do know a way you can fix it…John I need you to go crazy." Mara said as John complied and focused on his newfound strength.

John grunted as he punched the glass repeatedly with his slightly scaly arm, earning a small crack.

"Hurry up, release the gas before he escapes." The voice said.

John kept punching and punching, until the crack turned into two cracks, then three, then four.

"Hurry up!" The voice grew louder.

"John you can do it." Everyone cheered as Mara started helping him, and then Charlotte joined in.

Suddenly a steamy mist came from the top of the chamber, and John finally broke through, just in time to save them, or so he thought."

John, Mara, and Charlotte got out in time, but Xander, Kyra, Wesley, Ally, and Corinthia didn't.

John rushed forward, and gave an uppercut to the man, and then the assistant.

Before the man was struck down, he pressed a self-destruct button.

"You guys ok?" John asked ignorant of the imminent destruction. When suddenly Kyra attacked him.

"What are you doing Kyra?!" John said as he blocked the flying kick.

"I think that gas turned them all evil…" Charlotte said as she grabbed both Mara and John's hand, and ran.

"No…it can't be…" John was in denial.

"How are we going to get out now?" Mara asked.

"There's a plane in a shed over there!" John said as he pointed towards the plane, they all got in and John started the aircraft and then left.

"I still can't believe it…" John said looking back.


	10. The Doc

**Hello ladies and germs, I've been gone for a while and I want to make up for it…So without further delay…Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except Johnny Boy of course.**

"What happened back there can't be told to the others." John said as he walked down the hall accompanied by Mara and Charlotte.

"No can do, we have to tell Batman and the others, I mean…how can we cover for 4 or 5 missing people, it's impossible." Mara said.

"Not to mention the fact that we have to investigate this anti-hero gas that turned them…" Charlotte said as they got to the lounge.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out somehow." John said as he sat down.

"True…but we need to tell Batman first." Mara said.

-Insert time change-

"Seeing as your fellow league members are MIA, I'm sending you three to investigate their sudden change in attitude, use necessary force." Batman said as the remaining members listened carefully.

"John, you'll search for clues in the water, and any place that's wet. Mara you search above ground, and Charlotte you search the skies." Batman said as the trio left to do their mission.

-Insert time change-

"Nothing in the sewers…" John said in his lizard form as he swiftly swam through the water.

"Nothing up here…" Charlotte said as she changed out of her phoenix form and landed on a nearby building.

"Nothing on my turf." Mara said as she walked in her civilian clothes as to not be spotted by their new enemies.

"Damn, where could they have gone…" Charlotte said as she looked out over the city.

(Clifton, how do I get rid of these lines?!)

"Maybe they're hiding." John simply stated as he jumped out of the water and changed back into his human form.

"That IS a possibility…they could be thinking of a plan to take us out at once." Mara said.

"We should stick together, so we can't be picked off…" Charlotte said.

"Yeah, rendezvous back at HQ." Mara said but was stopped by two hooded men.

"Alright, I'm on my…way…" John said as he was met with 2 masked people.

"Hey guys…I think they're trying to pick us off." Charlotte said over the radio, while two men jumped onto the roof top.

"Guys…" Charlotte said again.

"Oh crap." Charlotte was attacked by one of the men; she easily dodged the attack but was subdued when she was hit by a taser.

-Insert Time Change-

"You tried to flee, but you're no match for my newly acquired super soldiers." A voice could be heard from the opposite side of a very dark room.

"What did you do to them?!" Charlotte hollered at the man who was referring to the former heroes, Wesley, Corinthia, Xander, Kyra, and Ally.

"Oh them…they're just my personal slaves now." The man said.

"They're not your slaves!" John shouted, earning a flinch from the man.

"Shut up! You will do as I say, or you will end up like them…All I want is that croc DNA. With it, I can make thousands of genetically enhanced soldiers, all of them bending to my will…" The man said as he drew blood from John.

"But think of the bright side, you'll be rid of your curse." The man said.

"Who are you…"Charlotte demanded.

"My name is Doctor Miles Porter…And I am the world's next Savior." Dr. Porter said as he placed the newfound blood in a glass container, then places it in one of his many machines.

"You sick twisted bastard!" John said trying to wriggle his bondage off.

"People call me many things…But that is not important…What IS important is YOU my little science project…" Dr. Porter said to John as the machine started up.

"Well, I don't really need you two…Kill the—"Suddenly an explosion came from the ceiling, making it fall down onto the machinery causing a malfunction which not only destroyed the control over their friends, but also destroyed the control panel making the machinery fall apart, along with the building.

"No!" The Doctor said as 7 soldiers came roping down from the open hole, then grabbed the doctor. The loud sound of the helicopter above them, still roaring.

"We're getting you out of here." A soldier said as he and 2 other soldiers untied Mara, John, and Charlotte.

"How did you find us?" Mara questioned.

The soldier that untied her spoke.  
"Someone tipped us off about this place," he said.

The three young heroes didn't question who it was. After they were untied they moved over to their friends who were slowly coming to.

"Ugh...I feel like crap," Xander groaned.

"Let's go, in sitiuations like these, the villians always-" John said.

"Wait a second!" Dr. Porter hissed.

The young heroes spun around to see the deranged doctor holding a device in his hands.

"Has a last resort up his sleeve," John groaned.

"Now lizard boy, you come with me or I press this button, activating a series of graviton bombs, putting this entire city underground!" Porter growled.

Dr. Porter chuckled slightly.

"Now lizard boy, get your scaly ass over here, the rest of you get down!" He roared.  
John was apprehensive. He looked back at his comrades.

"John, just do it..." Corinthia sighed heavily.

Wesley looked at the floor and grinned.

John noticed what Wesley was looking at and grinned.

"Fine," he said walking over with his hands above his head.

"I said get down!" Porter said.

The group got down slowly.  
Wesley slowly moved his hands down to the lead below him.  
Energy sparked and shot forward encasing Dr. Porter's hand.

"What the hell, you'll regret that!" Porter said going to push the button.  
When nothing happened Porter grew more frustrated.

"Sonova-"  
John walked over to the man and circled him.

"Yeah Miles, I'm sure such a great scientist such as yourself knows that remotes operate on wireless signals," John said.

Porter snarled angrily.

"And that remote you have there can't send it's signal out, so therefore check and mate," Porter said.  
He began to walk back over to his comrades.

"One more thing," John said turning back to Porter.  
"What?"

John hit him with a hard right hook, knocking him out cold.  
"Don't call me lizard boy," John said.


End file.
